If you weren't there
by Bones123456788
Summary: Tony is shot protecting Pepper. Pepperony(duh!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a story like this so please be nice r r please. I will continue the story if I get some positive feedback otherwise it stays a one shot. The rating is subject to change depending on if I continue! Thank you for at least reading this far!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was cold and hot all at the same time. His chest was burning and he could barely keep his eyes open, but he had to make sure that she was okay. She was clutching his hand as tears slowly streamed from her eyes, but she was okay and that's all he cared about.<p>

*Flashback*

Tony was shifting from foot to foot still trying to look like he was paying attention (when in reality he was thinking about what he would do to Pepper when they got back to the penthouse). The press conference had reached it's hour mark when Tony felt the air shift in the room. To this day Tony didn't know what made him think that something was wrong, but he felt it. Before he knew what he was doing he scanned the room and confirmed his feeling of something being wrong. In the back he saw what looked like a gun and that's all he needed to tackle Pepper. He didn't feel the bullet hit him he just kept looking at Pepper to see if she was alright. The last thing he saw was Pepper mouth "Tony."

*Present*

Tony opened his eyes and focused again on Pepper. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears were still steadily streaming down her face. He squeezed her hand, and her head shot up. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you awake."

"Pepper you don't have to be strong." Tony's voice came out rough and scratchy. Pepper's defenses fell as she saw Tony wince and heard his voice. "Yes I do Tony. That bullet was meant for me! It would have killed me! If you weren't there..." Tony reached up and cupped her face wincing only slightly, and she leaned into his hand. "But I was there and you're fine, and that's all that matters to me Pep. To tell you the truth Pep I was picturing what we were gonna do after the press conference." he added with a wink. Pepper couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh. "What were we going to do after the conference Tony?"

"I thought you would never ask." he brought her lips down to meet his, and without hesitation Tony plunged his tongue into her mouth exploring every crevasse he knows so well. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue continued to explore. Tony's hand slipped from the side of Peppers face and started groping her chest enticing another moan. They both had to pull away when the nurse came in and pried them apart scolding them the entire time. When she left Tony leaned back and relaxed against his pillows while Pepper sat back in her chair still out of breath and flustered. "Pep." was all Tony could manage to say. "Yeah?"

"We can. If you want. I'm good until the pain meds. kick in." she rolled her eyes. "Anthoney Edward Stark. We most certainly can not do that. You're hurt. In fact I'm going to get a change of clothes, and while I'm gone you are going to rest." He looked like she had just kicked his puppy. She smiled and kissed him on the check before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it any good? I'll get better I swear! Read and review tell me what you think! No flames please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I would first and foremost like to thank everyone for reviews! Reading reviews is the best part of my day. Thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait! I know I'm a terrible fan fiction writer! I apologize!**

** This chapter is a little longer and hopefully you like it well enjoy!**

**And I forgot the disclaimer oops! Well anyway I don't own Marvel or Iron Man and make no profit from this!**

* * *

><p>Tony was heading toward his work shop the moment he stepped through the door to his house. "Tony Stark where do you think you're going?" Tony stopped midway to the stairs to his work shop. "I was just going down to the work shop." he said with a smile in her direction. "Tony you just got out of the hospital you're suppose to be taking it easy."<p>

"I am Pep. I mean working is relaxing." she walked over to him and took his hands in hers. Tony was too distracted by how small and warm her hands were in his to realize she was leading him away from the work shop.

She lead him to his bedroom and the unmade bed was the only indication that he had been gone. Pepper walked him over to the bed and sat him down the silk sheets ruffling slightly around him. Tony had no idea what was going on until his knees hit the back of the bed and he was forced to sit down. Once Pepper had Tony on the bed she turned to leave wishing that Tony would let her go and at the same time praying he wouldn't. Things had got heated in the hospital, but neither she nor Tony had made a move since then and Pepper wasn't entirely sure where they stood relationship wise.

Tony brought out of his little trance felt Peppers hand begin to leave his and grasped them tighter and pulled her back with enough force for her to loose her footing and fall on top of Tony. Tony was pleasantly surprised at how well they fit together, and how comfortable her weight on top of him was. He could feel her heart beat pick up due to the close proximity, and he could smell her hair as it hung in his face. Tony breathed deeply trying to memorize the smell of lavender and another smell that was purely Pepper. When they kissed on the rooftop fireworks exploded in his mind, and then at the hospital he couldn't resist touching her. _But the question is how do I make Pepper realize that this is the real thing? Not just a fling like all the other girls. He needed her more then he needed to be Iron Man. If she wasn't there he didn't know what he would do. _Tony thought to himself.

"Mrs. Potts if you wanted me all you have to do is ask you don't need to tackle me." Tony said teasingly trying to break the mounting tension in the room.

"First of all Mr. Stark YOU pulled me on top of you. Second what makes you think I want you?"

"Well in the hospital it seemed like it took all your will power to turn my offer down. And Pepper lets be honest who doesn't want me" An awkward silence preceded the statement. Even Tony's attempt at humor couldn't diffuse the situation.

Pepper prayed that he couldn't feel her heart, hell she prayed he couldn't hear it either it was beating so hard and fast. Pepper tried to remove herself from Tony by placing a hand on his chest, and if she didn't know any better his heart was beating just as fast as hers. The arch reactor was even different as she remained frozen over him. The usual steady hum had picked up and was now glowing slightly brighter.

Pepper knew that if she didn't say or do something soon something was going to happen, but she was powerless to do anything but stare into his chocolate brown eyes. Tony pushed himself up and met his lips to her. The kiss was slow neither one wanting to push the other. Tony pulled away gauging Peppers reaction (This was their third kiss. First on the rooftop, second in the hospital, third in Tony's bedroom). Pepper was smiling slightly with her eyes half lidded. Tony didn't need a verble answer from her and without another moment of hesitation brought his lips to her again this time more powerfully. Her lips were soft and as Tony licked them begging for entrance he tasted vanilla. She gladly opened her mouth and their tongues battled. Tony held her close to him and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Tony's hands wandered across her body everywhere he touched even through her clothes her nerves were on fire. The arch reactors glow illuminated Peppers face and heaving chest as Tony pulled away to breath.

Then the realization of who she was with hit her like a ton of bricks. She was with Tony fucking Stark! What made her think that she would be able to change him? He was a womanizer, and people have tried to change him and non have succeeded. What made her any different? She suddenly pushed herself off him still gasping for air as these dark thoughts manifested. "Pepper what's wrong?" Tony said trying to push himself off the bed. He winced and fell back down as a sharp pain flared in his side. Pepper moved backwards toward the door. "Tony..." she said. "I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't."

Pepper felt like there was a physical weight on her chest as she left the room, and Tony couldn't help but feel it too as she walk out of his bedroom and out of his life possibly forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you liked it! I don't like to resort to begging but... Please, Please, Please review! If you like it hate it tell me I don't care! But for my fragile self esteem please like it!<strong>


End file.
